Bird That Rides the Wind
Bird That Rides The Wind (Bird) is a gray-brown tabby she-cat. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :Bird first appears as a young cave-guard of the Tribe of Rushing Water. :Bird, Rock, and Talon are ordered by Stoneteller, the Tribe's healer and leader, to kill the powerful mountain lion, Sharptooth. Stoneteller says that they could not come back unless they have his pelt. However, they fail, and they run away from the Tribe. They find shelter in caves along the mountains and stay there ever since. They find Brambleclaw who is leading Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, Tawnypelt and Crowpaw. When Stormfur explains about how they left, Bird grimly says that they're going to be embarrased to have lost Stormfur. The gang then plots about killing Sharptooth, and Bird hardly says anything else. :Later, they rush into the cave helping their new friends kill Sharptooth. Bird cries out in alarm that Sharptooth is already there, and the gang tries to fight them. However, Feathertail kills Sharptooth, and their mission succeeds. To thank them, they are offered a place back into the Tribe by Stoneteller, and the three cats don't say no. ''Dawn :Bird makes a brief appearance in this book. When Stoneteller is attending to Tallstar, he glances over his shoulder and tells Bird to bring strengthening herbs for the cats. Bird nods and slips away in one of the tunnels. After a while, she comes back with a mouthful of herbs and lays them in front of Tallstar. Leafpaw is intrigued by some of the herbs which she has never seen before. In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast :When the Clan cats arrive in Tribe territory, Bird greets Brambleclaw enthusiastically. Brambleclaw recites her full name, and says that she was with Talon when they first met. She is impressed at him being able to remember her full name and she purrs enthusiastically, asking if he remembers the experiences they shared when they had last met on the Great Journey. She seems more comfortable around the Clan cats than the other members of the Tribe. Bird then takes the apprentices to the back of the cave that is the To-be's den. The to-be's are play-fighting, and Bird announces that these are the to-bes. Pebble breaks off fighting and asks who the strange cats are. She thinks they are prisoners. Bird says that they aren't prisoners, and that they are guests that will be staying with them tonight. She tells them to look after them and find them somewhere to sleep. Screech asks if they have to take care of all of them, but Bird says they'll be fine for one night and then briskly leaves. When Stoneteller announces that the Tribe will adopt a few Clan ways to fight the invaders, she cautiously says that it might not be enough for them to survive. :When Pebble and Screech start a fight, Bird breaks it up before leaving. Later, when Brambleclaw states that they need to patrol all the way around the borders, Bird looks startled. She says that they can't possibly go all the way around in a single day, and it takes a long time. :When the Tribe votes on whether to fight or to flee, Bird votes to flee, after a very short hesitation. She says that they might as well go back, but Brambleclaw tells her not to give up hope. :After the battle with the intruders, exchange uneasy glances. She is seen with several long scratches down her side. Brambleclaw announces the results of the battle and Bird's eyes gleam hopefully. She even asks if the intruders will give them peace now that they've battled. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :Bird is telling Stoneteller to appoint a successor as the new Stoneteller, as she knows how old he is. It is revealed that Bird's mother was his littermate, making Bird, Stoneteller's niece. :She is, later, seen as a Tribe elder when the Clan cats come. Jayfeather listens as she and Talon tell Brook's kits about a game, where they were to hunt birds without alerting them. Trivia *Bird's name has been changed twice before, and she appears as Bird Who Rides the Wind and Bird That Sings at Dusk. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Grandmother: :Cloud With Storm in Belly: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting member Uncle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Moonrise characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Tribe Cat Category:Dawn characters Category:Cave Guards Category:Minor Character Category:Rogue Category:Elders Category:Sign of the Moon characters